Talk:Princess Atta
Requested move Let's move this page to Atta, please? FLAGFREAK 23:52, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :That doesn't really make sense to me. The majority of the time in the movie she's referred to as Princess or Princess Atta. I think only Dot calls her just plain Atta. See also Talk:Queen. —Scott (talk) 23:56, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::I see. Well, at the end of the film, she's made queen, right? But her name is still Atta. And Bernie (Finding Nemo)? Is he ever referred to as Bernie? Ever? Never. But that's still his name, according to Pixar, and at Pixar.com, (check it out ;-), their title for Atta's page is "Atta". That's one of the reasons I have for moving this article to Atta. FLAGFREAK 00:02, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, let's see what others think. —Scott (talk) 00:22, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::How many others? And why? ;-) FLAGFREAK 00:24, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Actually, how do you know Bernie is the crab's name, if it's not in the dialogue? I don't see it on the Pixar website or anywhere else either (and the audio commentary mentioned Rove McManus as the voice, but not a name). Did you get it from the "art of" book, or what? And as for Princess Atta, the website page you point to uses "Atta" as the page title, but "Princess Atta" to describe her. So it's not a solid argument. Both seem to be used interchangeably (but "Princess Atta" crops up more often in the film dialogue, and even barring the ending, I think Princess Atta makes sense; whatever is decided, one should re-direct to the other). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:55, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Redirects are definitely in place. I'm curious about Bernie, too. —Scott (talk) 03:00, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :After a quick search for Bernie and Rove, the only sources that come up are Wikipedia and mirror sites. It's still possible that it came from one of the art books, but it looks more like a Wikipedia bomb right now. —Scott (talk) 03:03, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I got it from Wikipedia. I'm surprised their cast lists are so inaccurate... I wasn't expecting so many errors. -- Danny (talk) 03:05, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::Well, McManus definitely did the voice, evidenced by the audio commentary, video footage of his recording session, and other interviews. I wasn't sure if FlagFreak knew of a source, or was assuming we'd had one since the page is there (which, even at this stage of the game, is the biggest drawback to using Wikipedia for anything without checking it with the films themselves). And I'm not surprised at the Wikipedia errors. Pixar movies seem to attract fans who sometimes create their own names for "fanfic" and such, or based on assumptions or something they read early on, and so on. It happens with other movies too, pretty much any where there aren't enough people who are careful enough in research and care enough about the movie to fix things as they happen. IMDb has some iffy credit info too, but less of it is completely fabricated. Andrew Leal (talk) 03:09, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I just figure that on Wikipedia, there are people around who would care enough to notice. You guys all noticed the weird character names that I've added right off. I guess nobody's really looking at those pages on WP. -- Danny (talk) 04:01, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I hate Wikipedia, and I don't want this website to turn into just another Wikipedia. We're supposed to have fun! In the meantime, my genius sister just pointed out to me that in the end credits of A Bug's Life, Pixar calls her "Atta". I'm just about to check the Finding Nemo DVD to see if Bernie's name really is "Bernie". I think it is, but there really is no source. BTW I didn't name the Bernie article - I just moved it to Bernie (Finding Nemo). I'll be right back with some info. ;-) FLAGFREAK 13:29, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::OH NOES!!! I checked the end credits, the commentary, and even the character design pages, and they mention "that green crab" in the commentary, but they never mention the word "Bernie". This article is in trouble. My suggestion is to have this page either deleted, or moved until we can find his name. Or just leave it like it is now, which I wouldn't do if Wikipedia is the only source. By the way, what's with the Princess Atta article now? FLAGFREAK 13:42, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :I think if she's Atta in the credits and on Pixar's website, then we should move this page to Atta. You're right -- she becomes Queen Atta at the end of the movie, so this belongs at Atta. :I'm going to move the Bernie discussion over to Talk:Bernie (Finding Nemo). -- Danny (talk) 15:09, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::If we're going to move Princess Atta to Atta because that's how she's listed in the credits, then The Queen and The Underminer need to be moved back to Queen and Underminer by the same token. —Scott (talk) 17:50, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::Nope. In the A Bug's Life credits, she is listed as "Queen", and in The Incredibles credits, he is listed as "Underminer". Check it out for yourself. My sister is a genius. ;-) FLAGFREAK 17:56, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I think the issue of the article "the" is actually different (I think The Cleaner in Toy Story 2 was the only time that was used in the credits, regardless of how the dialogue describes the character or the art of books, or the production notes). But for that matter, "P. Sherman" is only listed in the credits as "Dentist." So in general, credits are useful and a great way of weeding out mistakes, and I favor them if the alternative is a fan assumption or label, but even if Atta is moved, I don't think that should set a precedent for everything. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:19, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Guess Is it actually true that Atta is the deuteragonist and Dot is the tritagonist, or is it the other way around? Interstate2011 22:45, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::yes I think Princess Atta is the deuteragonist. ::::OK, OK. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 19:33, June 23, 2014 (UTC)